Mario Kart: Pro Circuit
Please don't edit this page! It's T0M.V.12's project! If you have idea's about this page, please respond! Mario Kart: Pro Circuit is a new installment in the Mario Kart series. It has all the features the 7th part had, but also new features, like the custom track creator. In this mode players can make own tracks. The game will support StreetPass (exchange Custom Tracks), SpotPass (receiving new tracks and characters, competitions and other features, like Ghost Data's) and WiFi. There will be a Mario Kart Shop where you can buy things, such as exclusive characters, tracks and other features. The game is set to appear in 2012 and is made by T0M.V.12 Modes Single Player Grand Prix Race for gold in 4 exciting races! Time Trials Race for the best time. Quick Run Race with custom settings. Double Dash Two characters both in one kart. Inspired by MKDD. Custom Track Creator Build your own tracks or battle-stages and play them in Quick Run-mode or Online with your friends! Balloon Battle Pop your opponents' balloons with items. Coin Runners Collect as many coins as you can! Missions Complete Mario Kart-themed missions and beat the Boss! Multiplayer Quick Run Race against your friends with customized settings. Balloon Battle Pop your friends' balloons. Coin Runners Collect as many coins as you can. Online Race or battle with people all over the world. Controls Characters Brand new characters were added to the roster. Standard Characters #Mario #Luigi #Princess Peach #Yoshi #Bowser #Donkey Kong #Toad #Wario #Koopa Troopa #Waluigi #Princess Daisy #Shy Guy Unlockable Characters #Baby Mario #Baby Luigi #Toadette #Birdo #Red Lakitu #King Boo #Toadsworth #Hammer Bro. #Bowser Jr. #Kamek #Petey Piranha #Pianta #Dry Bones #Boo #Diddy Kong #Rosalina #Dry Bowser #Funky Kong #Metal Mario #Honey Queen #Prof. E Gadd #Cosmic Clone #Mallow #Dimentio #Mii Special Characters These are unlocked via StreetPass, SpotPass, bought in the Mario Kart Shop, or downloaded. StreetPass #Lubba #Big Bob-Omb #Penguin #Geno #Dr. Mario #Mouser SpotPass #Noki #Mc Ballyhoo #Boom Boom #Wiggler #Baby Donkey Kong #Retro Mario Buyable in Mario Kart Shop #Dixie Kong #Pom Pom #Pauline #Goomboss #Paper Mario #Tom Downloadable #Goombario #Bob-Omb Buddy #Koopa Kid #TaBooki #Yoshella #Big Blooper #Colonel Pluck #R.O.B. Other Characters These are Supporting Characters, and aren't playable or unlockable. #Lakitu (Host) #Toads (Fans) #Yoshi's (Fans) #Pianta's (Fans) #Noki's (Fans) #Shy Guys (Fans) #Goomba's (Fans) #Koopa's (Fans) #Luma's (Fans) #Tom (Runs the Mario Kart Shop) #Mii Brigade (custmers in the Mario Kart Shop) Unlocking Criteria *Baby Mario: Unlock 10 Expert Ghost Data's *Baby Luigi: Get a Star Rank on all 50cc Cups *Toadette: Unlock 4 Streetpass *Birdo: Play all Time Trials *Red Lakitu: Create 1 Cup *King Boo: Unlock 30 Expert Ghost Data's *Toadsworth: Get a Star Rank on all 150cc Cups *Hammer Bro.: Get a Star Rank on all 100cc Cups *Bowser Jr.: Create 8 Cups *Kamek: Unlock 8 Streetpass *Petey Piranha: Get a Star Rank on all Double Dash 150cc Cups *Pianta: Unlock all Expert Ghost Data's *Dry Bones: Get a Star Rank on all Double Dash 100cc Cups *Boo: Get a Star Rank on all Mirror Mode Cups *Diddy Kong: Play 25 Time Trials *Rosalina: Get a Star Rank on all Double Dash 50cc Cups *Dry Bowser: Collect 25 Star Coins *Funky Kong: Unlock 1 Expert Ghost Data's *Metal Mario: Create 25 Custom Tracks *Honey Queen: Get a Star Rank on all Double Dash Mirror Mode Cups *E Gadd: Play 30 Time Trials *Cosmic Clone:Collect all Star Coins *Mallow: Create 5 Cups *Dimentio: Unlock 12 Streetpass *Mii: Win all any cc Cups Items # Banana #Triple Banana #Blooper #Red Shell #Triple Red Shell #Green Shell #Triple Green Shell #Bob-Omb #POW Block #Spiny Shell #Fire Flower #Coins #Bullet Bill #Star #Lightning Bolt #Mushroom #Triple Mushrooms #Golden Mushroom #Fake Item Box #Lucky 7 #Super Leaf #Mega Mushroom #Feather #Mini Mushroom NEW (Like the shell except it shrinks whoever it touches ) #Hammer NEW (Cause an explosion) #Ice Flower NEW (Like the fire flower except racer gets frozen) #Boomerang NEW (like the spiny shell but returns and does no damage to the player) #Boo Mushroom NEW (Same effect as the Boo Item from MKDS) Cups & Courses New cups were added to the roster. These cups are downloadable. Mushroom Cup *Mushroom Circuit *Flower Valley *Peach Castle *Wario Factory Flower Cup *Toadette's Music Room *Delfino Plaza *Mario Circuit *Speedy Comet Island Star Cup *Pianta Village *Honeybee Kingdom *Tom Circuit *Kamek's Library Special Cup *Starship Mario *Mc Ballyhoo's Tycoon Park *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Minecraft Cup *Slime Swamp *Loveroflethal's castle *Studbro's P.V.P Arena *Zombie Pigmens Nether Fortress Shell Cup *SNES Donut Plains 2 *N64 Toad's Turnpike *GBA Yoshi Desert *Wii Moo Moo Meadows Banana Cup *GBA Riverside Park *3DS Melody Motorway *DS Tick Tock Clock *Wii Dry Dry Ruins Leaf Cup *N64 Wario Stadium *Wii Toad's Factory *DS Mario Circuit *3DS Wuhu Mountain Loop Lightning Cup *GCN Wario Colosseum *3DS Alpine Pass *Wii Bowser's Castle *GCN Rainbow Road Hammer Cup *GCN Sherbet Land *GBA Ribbon Road *3DS Shy Guy Bazaar *Wii Grumble Vulcano Kart Customization Nitro Karts *Standard Kart *Tanooki Tailer *Troopa Hopper *Thwomp Kart *S-Slider *Lowrider *Bubble Booster *Toy Car *Banana Truck *Shell'O Monster *Airman *Pixel Prince *Rainbow Rider *Minecart Retro Karts *Turbo Blooper *Goo Goo Buggy *Koopa King *Barrel Train *Growlster *Koopa Clown *Waluigi Racer *DK Jumbo *Brute *Bolt Buggy *Turbo Birdo *Bumble V *Arcade Kart *Parade Kart Wheels *Standard *Mini *Monster *Star *Mushroom *Slim *Sponge *Golden *Electric *Shell *Egg *Choo-Choo Gliders *Standard *Parafoil *Lakitu's Cloud *Dragon Wing *Golden *Electric *Racket *Mushroom *Swooper *Rainbow Gallery Characters MKPC Mario.png|Mario with his B Dasher MKPC Luigi Bumble V.png|Luigi with his Bumble V Kart Boo Kart 7 Fanmade.png|Boo in his Standard Kart MKPC Waluigi.png|Waluigi with his Waluigi Racer MKPC Big Bob-Omb.png|Big Bob-Omb next to the Brute Tom MK7kopie.png|Tom next to his Standard Kart MKPC Birdo.png|Birdo next to the Turbo Birdo MKPC Wario.png|Wario next to his Brute MKPC Toad.png|Toad with his Arcade Kart MKPC Bowser Jr.png|Bowser Jr. next to the Koopa King MKPC Yoshi.png|Yoshi with the Bumble V MKPC DK.png|Donkey Kong with the DK Jumbo MKPC Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong next to the Bolt Buggy MKPC Goombario.png|Goombario next to his B Dasher MKPC Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy with his Standard Kart MKPC Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa with his Standard Kart MKPC Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha next to the Bolt Buggy MKPC Mc Ballyhoo.png|Mc Ballyhoo with the Parade Kart MKPC Lubba.png|Lubba with the Bumble V Kart MKPC Metal Mario.png|Metal Mario with his B Dasher MKPC Paper Mario.png|Paper Mario with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Bowser.png|Bowser next to his Koopa Clown MKPC Dr Mario.png|Dr. Mario with his Barrel Train MKPC Retro Mario.png|Retro Mario next to his B Dasher MKPC Boom Boom.png|Boom Boom with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Lakitu.png|Lakitu with his Standard Kart MKPC Yoshella.png|Yoshella next to her Bumble V MKPC Daisy.png|Daisy with her Bolt Buggy MKPC Peach.png|Princess Peach with her Royal Ribbon MKPC Toadette.png|Toadette next to her Bumble V Kart MKPC Bob-Omb Buddy.png|Bob-Omb Buddy with his Brute MKPC Pauline.png|Pauline behind her Waluigi Racer MKPC Cosmic Clone.png|Cosmic Clone with his Brute MKPC King Boo.png|King Boo with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Mouser.png|Mouser with his Brute MKPC ROB.png|R.O.B. next to his B Dasher MKPC Pom Pom.png|Pom Pom with her Turbo Birdo MKPC Big Blooper.png|Big Blooper with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Dimentio.png|Dimentio with his Waluigi Racer MKPC Kamek.png|Kamek with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro. next to his Koopa Clown MKPC Funky Kong.png|Funky Kong with his Growlster MKPC Dixie Kong.png|Dixie Kong with her Barrel Train MKPC Goomboss.png|Goomboss with his DK Jumbo MKPC Honey Queen.png|Honey Queen with her Bumble V MKPC Mallow.png|Mallow with his Turbo Blooper MKPC Dry Bones.png|Dry Bones next to his Bumble V MKPC Dry Bowser.png|Dry Bowser with his Koopa Clown MKPC Colonel Pluck.png|Colonel Pluck behind his Brute MKPC Geno.png|Geno with his B Dasher MKPC Baby Mario.png|Baby Mario with his Goo Goo Buggy MKPC Baby Luigi.png|Baby Luigi with his Bumble V MKPC Baby DK.png|Baby Donkey Kong with his Barrel Train MKPC Penguin.png|Penguin with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Wiggler.png|Wiggler with his Bumble V MKPC E.Gadd.png|E. Gadd with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Rosalina.png|Rosalina with her Royal Ribbon MKPC Toadsworth.png|Toadsworth with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Pianta.png|Pianta with his B Dasher MKPC Noki.png|Noki with her Goo Goo Buggy MKPC Koopa Kid.png|Koopa Kid with his Koopa Clown MKPC TaBooki.png|TaBooki with his Growlster MKPC Mii.png|A Mii with his Parade Kart Screenshots ' MKPC- Screenshot1.png|Mario and Toad about to enter Peach's Castle MKPC- Screenshot2.png|Yoshi racing at Blooper Ocean ' Credits & Copyright Made by T0M.V.12 © - Don't use any artwork without permission *'Cosmic Clone idea by SonicWiki' *'Original Goombario artwork by McQueenMario' *'Original Dimentio artwork by Halfy.' *'Original Mouser artwork by JoeAdok' *'Other orginal arts by Nintendo ©' Special thanks to Nintendo and you All rights reserved to Nintendo © and T0M.V.12 © Trivia *The Retro Kart 'Brute' is actually the 'Wario Car' from Mario Kart Double Dash!! *The game is often referred as MKPC, considering it's for your PC, but it's for Nintendo 3DS Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Games by T0M.V.12 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels Category:Mario Kart (series)